8 Years A Couple
by LauraLovesNT
Summary: Sandra and Gerry celebrate 8 years together.
1. Chapter 1

**8 Years A Couple**

**A/N **

**So this is a little multi chapter fic I'm writing to celebrate 10 years of New Tricks. This fic includes all of Sandra's 'boys'; Gerry, Jack, Brian, Steve, and Danny. Also, Strickland is the person who has gone to France and not Sandra. Also, Sasha Millard has taken Strickland's position as Sandra's boss. :) **

**In case anyone is confused, Sandra and Gerry got together after 'Fluke of Luck' in Series 2.**

**This is set around series 10 of New Tricks.**

**Told from Sandra's point of view**

**Pairing Sandra/Gerry**

**Enjoy!**

**Laura xxxxx**

**Chapter 1-Monday- A New Case**

**It's the week of our 2****nd**** wedding anniversary. **

**Gerry and I got together 8 years ago, thanks to Jack saying that I loved Gerry, I just shouted at him to hide my feelings. He went round to my house and told me that he loved me, and I told him that I'd loved him ever since UCOS started. **

**Gerry proposed to me 4 years ago, just after Brian went into the clinic. We got married 2 years ago, in a small ceremony with Gerry's daughters, my mum, Gerry's exes, Strickland, and a couple of Gerry's friends, including Cass, who's helped us a lot in the past, in attendance. Jack gave me away, and Brian was Gerry's best man. **

**It's Monday morning. I roll over to see if Gerry's awake yet. He isn't. I glance at the clock on my bedside table. It's 7am, time to get up. I kiss Gerry gently. 'Morning, handsome' I whisper in his ear. He wakes quickly and kisses me back. "Morning gorgeous, happy anniversary" he tells me. 'Our anniversary is on Friday! Not yet!' I giggle. "Well, every time I wake up to you beside me, I want to celebrate. So this week I want to make our anniversary perfect." He tells me, looking into my eyes. 'Aww, Gerry, I don't know what to say '. My eyes are filling up with tears. "I love you more than anything else in the world," he tells me, kissing me on the head, something which I love. "Now let's get up and go to work otherwise you might get a bollocking from Sasha!"He says. 'She wouldn't dare!' I wink.**

**'Morning boys' I say, walking into the office. Danny is making a cup of coffee. "Pour me and Sandra a cup, would you?"asks Gerry. Brian is typing away on his computer, Steve and Jack are chatting to Sasha. 'Er, morning' I smile at her. She turns to me. 'Ah, Detective Superintendent Standing. This case was handed over to me from the Murder Squad, they would like you to re-investigate it" she tells me before marching out of the office. I raise my eyebrows at her retreating back. 'Nice of her to drop this case on us' I mutter sarcastically. **

**'Right, Danny, you and Brian look through possible suspects for Justin Brownlow's murder. Gerry, stop playing Solitaire, and go with Steve to talk to Justin Brownlow's mother. Jack and I will go and interview Brownlow's father.' I order my boys. **

**"How are you and Gerry going to celebrate your anniversary?" Jack asks me when we get into my car. 'Apart from dinner with you and the rest of the team? No idea.' I reply. Gerry and I have invited the rest of the team and Esther and Holly, Dan's daughter, to dinner at our house on Thursday night. Then Gerry and I can spend Friday together, Sasha has agreed that we can both have the day off.**

**More soon and reviews are welcome!**

**Laura xxxx**


	2. Chapter 2-The case gets moving

**Chapter 2- The case gets moving**

**'Well, that wasn't much help, was it?' I say, walking into the office after we've visited Justin Brownlow's father. He looked very shifty and didn't answer many of Jack and I's questions. "Crap" Jack agrees. 'What have you two found out?' I ask Brian and Danny. "Right, we found out that Justin was a sworn enemy of one Anita Knowles. She was his fiancée, but 3 weeks before she was due to be married to him, she found him in bed with another woman." Brian replies. "Good job you didn't do that to me!" says Gerry, pulling me into his arms. I smile and kiss him. 'What did you and Steve find out?' I ask. "She just told us about Anita, and apparently Anita is now dead, she died in a car accident about 18 months ago." He replies. 'Okay, we'll go and interview Justin's brother this afternoon. Right now though, it's lunchtime' I say.**

**A couple of hours later...**

**'Jack, let's go and talk to Justin Brownlow's brother. Brian, Danny, what are you going to do?' I ask. "Well, we found out that Justin was involved with quite a nasty gang. Murder knives, all that jazz. We might go and interview one of the former members, Alex Leigh." Replies Danny. 'Okay, Gerry, you and Steve check if any of our suspects have a criminal record.' I say. I look round. Where is Gerry? Oh, he's just walked over to Brian's desk and is leaning over to point at the screen of Brian's laptop. 'What are you two up to?' I ask, walking over. "Erm, nothing." Says Brian, quickly closing his laptop. "Er, yeah, nothing" adds Gerry shiftily. I narrow my eyes. 'Just what are you to up to?' I ask. "That's for us to know and you to find out!" Gerry winks at me. 'Will I find out on Friday?' I ask. "Affirmative, guv!" Gerry replies. **

**'Pub?' I ask at the end of the day. "Only if you buy the 1****st**** round, I'm knackered!" says Jack. "I will," Gerry chips in "Sandra needs to buy my anniversary present" he continues 'For your information, your present is bought and paid for! And yes, I'm feeling particularly generous today so I will buy the round' I get my coat and Gerry takes my hand, leading me out of the office.**

**'Who's your money on?' I ask when we get home. 'The case?' I prompt, rolling my eyes. "Oh! Perhaps someone connected to the jilted lover?" Gerry suggests. 'Ok, sounds good' I reply.  
**

**A/N**

**Okay, this is just a filler chapter, the next will be better I promise.**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3-Memories

**Chapter 3-Memories... **

**A couple of minutes later, after I've hung my coat and scarf up, I go and look for Gerry. He told me he's nipping upstairs to the toilet. He's taken 10 minutes so far. 'Gerry, are you having trouble with your bowels?'I ask, walking up the stairs. "No I ain't!" Gerry's voice calls. 'All right, keep your wig on!" I say. The door is open in the spare room, which is where we keep our photo's old clothes and bit and pieces from our past. 'What are you doing in here?' I ask, venturing in. Gerry is sitting on a chair in front of a box of photo albums. He's looking at one. "Come and look at this!" he says. 'I will, but come into our room, the dust in here is making me sneeze!' I reply.**

**'Aww! That's cute!' I say a couple of minutes later. Gerry and I are looking at photos of Gerry Junior's christening. "Yeah, but it was before we got together." Gerry frowns. 'So?' I ask, confused. "It was before my life was complete by confessing my feelings for you and you became my partner then wife." He replies. 'Listen,' I tell him, kissing him gently. 'One day, although I doubt it, your daughters could all move away and this photo album could become even more precious.' I say. "Blimmin heck, you can't 'alf be morbid at times! But you're right" he replies.**

**We look at photos from UCOS'S birthdays, Gerry and I's engagement party, and eventually our wedding. I'm almost in tears. "Why are you crying?" Gerry asks me. 'I'm just being silly, it's just that photo reminds me of how special that day was' I say, pointing at a picture of Gerry and I, looking into each other's eyes just after we'd kissed after the vicar said 'I now announce you man and wife' . It's a perfect shot. It's taken from the front of the church, so you can see Jack, Brian, Esther, Gerry's daughter's, my mum, Gerry's exes and Gerry Junior on the 1****st**** couple of rows. Gerry Junior's expression is typical of a 7 year old, it's screwed up in disgust. My mum is smiling; Esther, Brian and Jack's faces are all typically "Aww."**

**I dry my tears. "That was the best day of my life" Gerry tells me, looking into my eyes. 'It was mine too' I answer, with feeling. "You soppy girl!" Gerry jokes, getting up. "Now, I'm going downstairs to make dinner otherwise we won't be eating till 10 tonight!" **


	4. Chapter 4-What is going on?

**Chapter 4-What is going on?**

**It's Wednesday afternoon, the day before the team come round for dinner at Gerry and I's house. **

**I'm tapping away on the computer in my office when I hear a knock at the door. 'Come in' I call without taking my eyes of the screen. "Afternoon, guv!" says Gerry. 'You know that you don't need to knock' I smile. "Well, sometimes you tell me off if I don't so I'd rather not risk it!" he jokes. I smile. 'What's up, anyway? Have forensics come up with anything since we last spoke to them?' I enquire. "Yeah, the results will be with us by the morning. Can I nip home for something? Brian has to come as well, it's important, we promise that we won't go AWOL for at least a month!" Gerry implores, giving me his best puppy dog-eyed expression. I smile, it's impossible to refuse him anything when he knows that he can win me over! I get up and kiss him. 'Of course you can, just don't get into trouble, you promise?' I ask. "Yes guv, we promise!" laughs Gerry, leaving my office.**

**I'm curious now; I can't wait to see what Gerry is going to surprise me with on Thursday!**

**At the end of the day, Jack asks if I would like to go and have a drink. 'I'm sorry, Jack, I've got to go and pick up something for Gerry' I reply apologetically. He smiles understandingly. "That's all right, Sandra, I remember many a time picking out a perfect card for Mary" he replies, his voice tinged slightly with sadness. I'm lost for words. 'I'm sorry, Jack, I realize that it must be hard for you, seeing Gerry and I' I answer. "Sandra, don't be sad for me, I'll be all right, I'm glad that you two are a couple, it was so frustrating seeing that Gerry loved you but you couldn't see it!" he laughs. **


	5. Chapter 5-Remember When?

**Chapter 5- Remember When?**

**A/N**

**So in this chapter I've included lots of episode references. Can you guess them all?**

**Reviews welcome,**

**Laura xxxx**

**It's Thursday evening, the night before Gerry and I's anniversary. Everyone is coming round at 6.30 for dinner, apart from the exes, Jayne is away with her husband, Carol is at the hospital with an ill friend, and Alison is at a friend's birthday party, she hasn't seen her in years, so sadly none of them could come.**

**"Remember when dad asked me to score drugs for him and you went mental?" Caitlin asks me. "I do! The look on Gerry's face was priceless!" Jack replies. I laugh; I didn't let Gerry live it down until 3 weeks later. **

**We've just had dinner and we're reminiscing over the past 10 years. 'Oh, remember that time when I called you a 'stupid, immature tosser' when I found those maggots in the fridge and I thought you were playing a joke on me? That was the best day of my life,, I later realized that. Jack talked sense into you and I and you asked me out' I say, remembering how angry I was. "Yep" Gerry replies, kissing me. I can hear various "Ewws" and "Oh no, they're at it again" from all around the room, but I know that they're not serious. Everybody here, and the exes are glad Gerry and I are a couple, they all knew we were soul mates, I'll be eternally grateful that Jack talked sense into Gerry and I. Without that talking-to, I know that I wouldn't be feeling like the happiest woman in the world right now!**

**'Do you remember when we nearly got shot?' I ask Gerry. "How could I forget, you dafty? I was terrified!" Gerry replies. 'And when I nearly got my face blown away by that Reese Chapman' I reply. "That was a week before our wedding, I nearly lost you" Gerry replies, frowning. 'Well, I'm here now so you needn't worry!' I joke. "Yeah, hopefully it'll never happen again!" worries Gerry. "Gerry, stop being all maudlin, ye daft bugger, and go and get some more wine!" Steve orders. **


	6. Chapter 6-Happy Anniversary!

**Chapter 6-Happy Anniversary!**

**'Gerry... It's late... We've got to get up...' I say when I wake up, yawning. Then I realize, we don't have to go to work! And where is my husband? A note is on his pillow. I rub my eyes, and read it. It says: "Happy Anniversary, sweetheart. I'm downstairs waiting for you, you looked too peaceful to wake up. G xxxx" **

**I get up, get my dressing gown on and go downstairs. Gerry gets up off the sofa and pulls me into his arms. "Happy Anniversary gorgeous" he tells me. 'Happy Anniversary' I reply, putting my head on his shoulder and closing my eyes in contentment.**

**"Oi, don't go to sleep! You've got your presents to open!" Gerry says a couple of minutes later. 'All right, keep your wig on! I'll go upstairs and get yours' I reply, walking up the stairs. **

**"Right, this is from me, those cards are from Esther and Brian, Jack and your mum" says Gerry, handing me two gift bags and a bunch of cards. 'And here's yours' I reply, also handing him a gift bag.**

**"Sandra... This is so amazing, I love it!" says Gerry a couple of minutes later. Seeing as he loves cooking, and food, I've bought him a cheeseboard with "Mr & Mrs Standing-Est. since May 10****th****, 2011" on it. As soon as I saw it, I knew that he'd love it! I've also bought him a tie with 'World's Best Husband on it, and a cookbook titled "100 best meals to cook for your wife". Gerry's been whinging on about wanting a cookbook for ages, dropping rather heavy hints to me. **

**'You won't need to whinge on about a cookbook now! And I expect lots of yummy meals in the future! I joke. "Don't worry guv, there will be! Thank you again" Gerry replies, kissing me again. 'Gerry, as much as I am enjoying that I would like to open my presents' I tease. "All right, bossy! Here you go" Gerry jokes, handing me the gift bag. "Open this one first, please" says Gerry, hand me a small box. I open it. A bracelet with the message: "To Sandra, my beloved, funny, bossy wife. I wouldn't change you for the world" engraved upon it. A tear rolls down my cheek. 'Gerry... This is gorgeous, I love it!' I tell him, trying to hold back tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Gerry protests, looking worried. 'Don't worry, I'm crying because I'm happy! I reply. **

**THE END**

**I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Laura xxx**


End file.
